Old Friends
by pinkpuruu
Summary: “One day,” she begged. “One day. Give me one day.” Renji comes to the human world.[subtle RenjixRukiaxIchigo]


**Old Friends**

"It's been awhile," Renji said, with a toothy smirk, "Rukia."

Something inside of Rukia clenched tightly; her breath hitched. "_Renji_?" she asked, half with amazement, half with horror. She watched as the man leapt off from the light post and landed with cat-like ease onto the pavement. His mouth was still in its smirk, though it was crueler and colder than she remembered. Rukia felt a chill.

"Why are you here?" she asked coldly. "How did you find me?"

Renji strode over, clearing the distance between them easily. Rukia unconsciously took a step back.

"Everyone's in an uproar over your disappearance," he said, his face contorting with anger. "And don't think that I wouldn't be able to find you, because you're as easy to track as an elephant in a clearing. You're really an idiot."

Rukia felt herself loosening into something comfortable. Her shoulders relaxed and her patented grin graced her lips. "Worried?"

Renji snorted. "Like hell I'd be worried about a bitch like you," he hissed, not looking at her. "I've come to bring you back home. You're to be punished for breaking the law."

"_You_, bring me home?" she asked incredulously, with a derisive sniff. She stood on the balls of her feet to look him in the face. "You can't take me."

"I beat you up when we were ten, I can do it again."

"I was sick that day!"

"What about that time in the alley? You definitely weren't sick then—you were screeching and yelling like a scalded cat."

"That was _luck_!"

"Rukia," Renji said, waving off her arguments. He appeared frustrated with her protests, but he was grinning. "You don't belong here, Rukia. Someone like _you_ shouldn't have to be here."

The smile slid off Rukia's face. "I'm not going anywhere," she said, her voice steely.

"What?" he asked. His eyes searched her face wildly. "Why?" Her mouth was set in a resolute frown, with her chin up, something Renji would've found endearing, if it hadn't been for the situation. Instead, he looked at her as if he wanted to grab her by the shoulders and shake her. "Don't tell me you—"

"I can't," Rukia corrected almost immediately, trying to salvage the situation. She fiddled with the strap of her backpack idly. "That boy has my powers."

" '_That boy_'?" Renji repeated, taking a menacing step forward. "A human?"

"He's disgusting," Rukia said quickly. "I hate him. He's annoying, a nuisance, and a child. I really, really _abhor_ him," she said. "You _have_ to kill him." Her fingers tightened around the straps.

Renji raised his eyebrows. "Well, it's not really in my power to randomly kill humans," he said, scratching the back of his head. "I mean, I could get in trouble." He was silent for a while.

"Kill him," she pressed.

"Listen, Rukia, I'm not your personal killing tool—" He stopped. His eyes narrowed as he looked stonily at Rukia, who glared defiantly back. Suddenly, as if a cloud had passed over him, his expression changed. Rukia noticed it too and felt her palms moist with sweat.

A flicker of something (_fear?_) flashed through Rukia's eyes.

"You're growing attached to this world," he said. His voice was harsh.

"No, I hate this place," she insisted.

"Bullshit," he snarled. "You're staying here not because you _can't_ but because you _won't_!"

"Renji," Rukia said desperately, one hand clutching her arm. Hard. "Please leave."

"I'm going to bring you back home," he shouted over her, "Even if I have to drag your beaten, bloodied body to do it!"

"Then you'll have to find me," she said, solemn.

"I'll track down your human friend," Renji snarled, his fingers running along the hilt of his sword, "He'll lead me to you. And once I'm done with him—"

Rukia froze. "You wouldn't."

Renji bared his teeth. "Rukia, ever since we were small, you've always brought out the worst in me."

"You wouldn't," she repeated, though not believing it.

"I would." His grin broadened.

Rukia tried to hide her gulp and pulled harder on his sleeve. "One day," she begged. "One day. Give me one day."

"Give you a day?" Renji said, laughing sharply. "To do what, run away? Hell no, let go of me." He shook his arm roughly and glared at her, but her fingers were clenched tightly in the fabric of his robes. "Look, Rukia!" he exclaimed, exasperated, "You don't _belong_ here! What is there here for you that you don't have back home?!"

A twitch in the corner of her lips. "Give me a day," she repeated.

"No."

"Let me say my goodbyes."

"Stop being a nuisance and come with me before I kill you."

"_One more day_."

"Shut the hell up!"

"Renji," she said, her voice stern. "You care about me, right?"

"I fucking hate you!"

She smiled wistfully at this. "Give me one day. I'll go with you in a day, I promise."

Renji looked at her sideways. Her eyes were in that pathetic puppy dog look again, though this time with the utmost sincerity. He blanched and turned away. She lit up almost instantaneously, causing Renji to scowl further.

"Then," she said, turning away, "See you."

"_I. Fucking. Hate. YOU._"

"I hate you too!"

And with that, she took off into the opposite direction. Renji scowled.

"Bitch," he spat.


End file.
